LOT Ficlets
by SageK
Summary: An assortment of Legends of Tomorrow fic, mostly Captain Canary
1. Hot & Cold

"You might have warned me!"

Leonard raised a sardonic brow, crossing his arms as he gazed across the counter at Rip. "Perhaps you shouldn't have poached my partner."

"He came willingly," Rip huffed, glancing over at Mick, who was gazing into the toaster oven eagerly. Since Rip has hired him to work in the Tim Horton's half of the shared Timmy's/Coldstone Creamery (in an attempt to entice Leonard to defect as well), there had been a marked uptake in the number of toaster fires. "Really? Again?"

"It's only a small one," Sara said, pulling a fire extinguisher out from under the counter and using it to smother the fire as Kendra used insulated tongs to pull the plug from the wall. Mick gave a small growl as the flames disappeared, but Sara wasn't deterred. "What have we said about fires inside, Big Guy?"

"What on Earth does he do to that thing?" Stein asked from the small table he was sharing with Carter. The older man came in each afternoon to grade papers (and offer Jax a bit of help with his college assignments), while Carter hung around to see Kendra. "I don't believe Jax ever set it on fire."

"I wanted to a few times," Jax admitted as he leaned against the Coldstone counter with Ray & Leonard. "It never, never cooks bagels evenly and likes to turn English muffins into charcoal."

"You only have to worry about cold burns over here," Ray joked, popping a bit of brownie mix-in into his mouth.

Sara rolled her eyes at him as she passed their counter, heading out back towards the dumpster with a bag of trash. "We don't burn ourselves on the oven that often!"

Leonard shook his head as he put a scoop of cheesecake ice cream onto the slab and added graham cracker pie crust, white chocolate chips and raspberries, mixing them into a smooth treat. By the time Sara returned, he had it in a little cup, which he handed off to her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, taking her treat back to her station. He watched as she ate for a moment before turning back to wipe down the chilled slab.

"Can it," he said to Ray and Jax, who were elbowing each other and snickering. He wasn't going sweet on her. Not at all. It was just...hazard pay from putting out the fire.

Of course, that didn't explain their late night card games on the evenings when they closed up together, but his little scoop minions didn't need to know about that, did they?


	2. Not Alone

"Leave me alone."

Sara let out a tired sigh. "Yeah, that's the last thing you need right now."

A disgruntled snort came from where Leonard lay on his bunk, fully dressed (save for his jacket), facing the wall. He hadn't moved or acknowledged her entry into the room until he told her to go away and, from the way he was holding himself, she suspected he had no intention of moving anytime soon.

She couldn't really blame him.

Mick had been a danger to the team, but considering what Snart had told her about their long running partnership she knew it had to have been very hard on him to end it with such finality. Despite his criminal background, Sara knew she had taken many more lives than he had, so she wasn't going to waste platitudes telling him it would get better.

Taking a life lingered in your heart, especially if you cared for the person.

So, instead of offering him empty words, Sara simply sat on the edge of the bed beside him for a moment before stretching out on the narrow mattress, curling against his back. She felt him go tense as she slid an arm around his waist.

"I haven't been able to get warm since we were trapped," she said. "For someone who calls himself Captain Cold, you sure do run warm."

Her words gave him an out, made this not about him accepting comfort from her presence (though they were both smart enough to know the truth) and, bit by bit, she felt his body relax. There was even a brief brush of long, nimble fingers against her wrist.

They didn't need to talk.

Words wouldn't help.

But she thought knowing she was there for him might.


	3. Work It

"Want to explain this?"

A magazine landed on the table where Leonard was sitting with Stein and Kendra. Rip was lurking around somewhere and Saram Ray and Jax had just returned from their part of scouting for Savage in 1989. From what they had all gathered, the intel that he was in the area was false.

Frankly, Leonard was eager to get the hell out of this era. It had been a strange time in his life...a prime example of why now laying on the table in front of them.

"Oh my God, that's you!" Kendra said, snatching up the glossy magazine. "Look at all that hair. All those curls!"

"The 80's were an odd time for us all," he drawled, wanting to grab the magazine from her hands, but restraining himself. "I shaved my head for the first time shortly after that debacle and have kept it short ever since."

Jax was grinning like he'd won the lottery. "You were a model?"

"No," Snart responded with a sigh. "I was...simply at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Stein, peering over Kendra's shoulder at the magazine, chuckled. "That wrong place wouldn't have anything to do with the theft of dozens of jewel encrusted necklaces from a fashion show, would it?" He asked, pointing to an article.

"Spill, Leonard," Sara said, dropping into a chair beside him. "This is a story I really need to hear."

All there eyes were on him and Snart leaned back in his chair. "Fine," he said, reluctantly. "There's not much of a story to tell. I was barely 19 and it seemed like a no-brainer to lift the jewels backstage amidst all the chaos. Being young and reasonably attractive…."

"You were pretty," Ray interrupted, sounding highly amused.

"Very pretty," Kendra agreed with a grin.

Ignoring them, Leonard continued, "...No one thought I was out of place and it was easy pickings. At least until some high strung PA mistook me for an AWOL model and threw me at the wardrobe people. Making a scene would have been a bad call, so I played along and wound up herded out onto a runway, so I improvised. Pretty fast, I learned that I had even better access to places and shiny things when they thought I was one of the pretty people, so...I stayed for the weekend. Wore fancy clothes, walked back and forth, went to parties with even more lovely trinkets to pocket and made a few brief personal connections."

"Brief personal connections...that your way of saying one night stands?" Jax asked, brows raised.

"Pretty boys and girls like to play," he drawled, plucking the magazine from Kendra's grasp and rolling to his feet. "Gideon, do you have some kind of incinerator?"

As he strolled out of the room, Sara followed him, teasing, "What, you think that's the only copy?"

As they disappeared, Jax and Ray nodded. "We hid them before we came in here," Ray said and Kendra laughed. There was no way this was getting dropped easily….


	4. A Visit to STAR Labs

"All right, you people really need to look into upgrading your security around here."

Barry looked up from the computer he, Caitlin, Wells and Cisco were leaning over a computer which was displaying information about their latest meta-human foe. Iris and Joe were standing slightly behind them and it was Joe who had spoken. Following his line of sight, Barry saw the reason.

"Snart!" he said, making the others look up as well. "What are you doing here?"

"You should take Detective West's advice, the security here is laughable," Snart said, leaning cooly against the door frame…until he took a step forward, clearly off balance.

"Play nice," a small, blonde woman said with a smile as she entered behind him. It took a second for Barry to realize she'd shoved Snart playfully, but any further contemplation was cut off by the arrival of Kendra, Dr. Stein, Jax and Ray Plamer.

"Hey, Team Flash!" Ray said cheerfully, giving them a wave. "Snart didn't break in, but the way."

"Grey used his entry code on the door," Jax added. "Mr. Cool over there just wanted to make an entrance."

"Captain Cold," Cisco muttered, always protective of the nicknames he bestowed on their rivals.

"Good to see you too, Ramone. My sister sends her regards," Snart drawled.

"You haven't seen your sister," Jax protested. "We came here right from the Waverider."

"He called her while you were calling your mom," Kendra informed the younger man, who nodded.

"My mom wants words with you, Grey. FYI, they will not be happy words."

"Guys, come on," the blonde said, striding into the room. "Cisco, right? Thanks for the suit."

That seemed to ring a bell. "You're Sara Lance!" Cisco said with a grin, hopping up and circling the computers. "How'd you like the suit? Laurel was pretty specific about what she wanted?"

"It's perfect," she said, then gave Snart a nudge.

"Nice to see and or meet all of you, but that doesn't explain why he…" Joe trailed off when Snart reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Which of course caused Joe to pull his own weapon. "Hold it right there!"

"Relax, Detective," Snart said and…there was something Barry couldn't place in his voice.

"That's the heat gun," Cisco chimed, more familiar with the weapon than anyone.

Snart gave a brief nod, holding the gun in a grip that left his knuckles while. He took a breath and then shoved the weapon into Cisco's hands. "Put it somewhere safe."

"What? Where's Heatwave…Oh. Oh, crap...," Cisco said, eyes wide as Snart turned and stalked back toward the door. Sara caught his arm and he stilled, falling into a quiet conversation with her.

"I'm not just letting him walk out of here," Joe said, taking a step their way, but Stein held up a hand.

"Detective West, please don't," the older man said gravely. "I know this must go against all your experience as an officer of the law, but…Mr. Snart is a valued member of our team."

"Plus I'm thinking you arrest him, he's just going to break out of jail," Ray added and Kendra nodded, patting his arm. "I was in a gulag!"

"Raymond, you are far too jovial about that…but yes, I would break out. Before or after Captain Hunter leaves this era would be the question."

"We wouldn't leave without you," Sara assured him, then tipped her head to the side. "Or, at least we'd come back really soon if we had to ditch Chronos."

Snart as a part of a team that wasn't The Rogues…that was surprising, but Barry also felt a little proud. He knew the man had good in him and clearly, his new team saw it too.

Especially Sara Lance.


	5. Baby Spice

"Hey…I've got a question."

Sara looked over at her younger self, who was poking at the meal she had just brought down for her. Across the cargo bay, Mick was glaring at the plate Snart was offering him and Sara made a note to make Mick feed the boy next time. Let him deal with his pissed off teenage self. The way things were going over there, they were going to have some kind of staring contest and no one was gonna eat.

"What's that?" she said, wondering what 19 year old Sara, untouched by so much of what had shaped her into the woman she was, was thinking about.

The younger girl let her eyes slid over to where Snart was poking Lil' Mick with the tray of food and Sara felt an eye roll coming on. She'd already seen her younger self slap Mick and thought she wouldn't be interested…he was too young and too…Mick, right?

"What's tall, dark and handsome's story?"

Wait…

"What?" she said, the pitch of her voice enough to draw a questioning glance from Snart. She waved him off and he went back to arguing with Lil' Mick, who had finally taken his food.

"Him…with the eyes and those long legs…super sexy, even if he is kinda older…."

"Stop. Stop right there," Sara sputtered. "You can't be serious. I mean…He's…."

"Oh!" her younger self's eyes widened. "Oh my God, are you hitting that?"

Sara just stared at her and then said, "Eat your food! Snart, let's go!"

As they left the cargo bay, Leonard drawled, "So…what did Baby Spice say that has you all riled up?"

That made her elbow him gently in the side. "Baby Spice? Really?"

He raised a bow at her, a hint of a smile quirking up his mouth and, okay, she knew her younger self had a point…which gave her an idea.

"She has a little crush," Sara told him. "Apparently, Baby Spice thinks you're super sexy for an older guy!"

Snart almost tripped, but covered smoothly, coughing slightly before asking, "Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Interesting."

Sara's eyes widened and she let out a bark of a laugh, waggling her finger at him. "Don't get any ideas, Captain Cold!"

"Perish the thought," he smirked. "Youth has its merits, but I prefer a bit more maturity."

His words made her smile. "Experience can be alluring."

"Quite."


	6. The Jacket

"Is that Snart's jacket?"

Sara blinked at Kendra and crossed her arms, hands hidden in the long sleeves. "Nope."

"I could have sworn…."

"It's mine."

"I'm sure Gideon could tailor that to fit you better, Ms. Lance."

"Thanks, Professor, but I like it like this."

"So, I was thinking, next time we go back to 2016, we should have some kind of…thing! Like, get Team Arrow and Team Flash and The Time Team together and…."

"Time Team, Ray?"

"Yeah, we need a team name. I was waffling between Time Team and Team Legends, but the latter sounds a little presumptuous and…Are you wearing one of Snart's coats?"

"Time Team it is."

"You two going steady now…Ow!"

"I'm never going to understand fashion of your time. Gideon can make you anything at all to wear and yet you choose that oversized cover up."

"Says the man wearing Jonah Hex's duster."

"What?"

"New jacket?"

"…Maybe?"

"You smell like my Partner."

"Do you want it back?"

"No. Looks better on you."

"That's debatable."


End file.
